


Upadek

by Satanachia



Series: Czerwienią barwiąc świat [15]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Ultimate Avengers - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia





	Upadek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raspberry_Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspberry_Glass/gifts).



Walka z Avengersami przypomina oganianie się od natrętnych much. Spadające na niego to z jednej, to z drugiej strony kule, wystrzeliwane przez bardzo mobilnych Hawkeye'a i Red Wasp drażnią, niczym ukłucia komarów, a ciskane co jakiś czas przez Nerd Hulka głazy naprawdę _irytująco_ przysłaniają mu widok.   
  
Iron Man nie popisał się jak dotąd niczym więcej, poza początkowym obaleniem go na ziemię i kilkuminutowym okładaniu stalowymi pięściami. Gdyby wciąż był człowiekiem, zapewne zostałaby z niego krwawa miazga, którą trzeba by było zdejmować ze zbroi skrobaczką, ale Skull stara się o tym nie myśleć, bo od dzisiejszego dnia nie dotyczą go już żadne ograniczenia ani słabości.   
  
— Urozmaićmy to nieco! — Machnięciem dłoni zmienia otaczające go kule w niewielkie, wyraźnie dziecięce kości, na co Barton ściska mocniej karabin.   
  
— Ty chory skurwysynu — warczy przez zaciśnięte zęby i Skull wie, że dobrze wybrał.   
  
— Och, zapomniałem, że masz dzieci — zaczyna, zaś kosteczki zaczynają  składać się w pionowe, ludzkie kształty, które zbliżają się do Hawkeye'a. — Wybacz, miałeś -- poprawia się, a Barton wymienia wściekle magazynek, by go ponownie ostrzelać, jednak wystrzał z repulsorów Iron Mana uprzedza go, wytapiając lej dookoła Skulla.   
  
— Słabiutko — cmoka Skull i unosi Sześcian nad głowę — Zobaczmy, co ja mogę... — ból w piersi paraliżuje go i uniemożliwia skończenie zdania. Ruga się w myślach, bo już dawno nie czuł czegoś tak  _intensywnego_ , ale nim zdąży pomyśleć nad odwetem, zauważa, że jest nadziany, na kurewski dziób samolotu.   
  
— Ja to wezmę — słyszy, nim ktoś zabiera mu Sześcian ze zdrętwiałej dłoni. Przez chwilę krztusi się krwią, próbując coś odpowiedzieć, jednak silny cios w kark niemal odbiera mu przytomność.   
  
— Nie martw się, to nie tak, że od tego umrzesz... — rzuca jeszcze pilot  i wyskakuje z kokpitu. Przez chwilę Skull widzi niebieskie, łuskowate spodnie, bo to takie oczywiste, że do jego śmierci przyczyni się własny ojciec.   
  
Takie  _oczywiste_.


End file.
